Center filling of a silo by a powered rotating distributor which is adjustably positioned on the vertical axis of the silo is not unknown in the prior art and a filling apparatus performing this function is shown in Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,065. Such powered distributors hurl the silage toward the outer wall of the silo as it leaves the discharge opening. Some silo filling devices must be adjusted at intervals as the silo fills. In these devices, since no central core of deposited silage exits, the stability of the silage column can be uncertain. At the top of the filled silo, that is, as loading is completed, hand leveling must be undertaken. With many powered distributor filling systems the final filling increment of the silo must be deposited and leveled by forking the silage.
The apparatus of the present invention permits substantially the entire silo to be filled without adjustment of the position of the fill tube. A single, central filling core is provided to the silage column, and stability of the silo-enclosed column is thus enhanced. There is little separation of dense and lighter components of the silage during filling of the silo. These qualities are attained by the apparatus of the present invention even though it is of relatively simple, low-cost construction.